Routers are networking devices that forward data packets between networks. A router reads the address information in a packet to determine the ultimate destination, for example, a domain (e.g., application). Then, using information in its routing table or routing policy, the router forwards the packet to the next hop or location in the packet's journey to the ultimate destination. When there are more than one route from the router to the ultimate destination, the router may be tasked with forwarding the packet according to a policy (e.g., forward over the best route to reach the intended domain).
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.